


I Tried

by YaoiMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anorexia, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Depressed Eren Yeager, Depression, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMilk/pseuds/YaoiMilk
Summary: Eren Jaeger, a cross-dressing guy with depression, has had enough  of everything. So after he gets into a fight at school, he makes a decision. He's  tried to stay strong for his family but he can't anymore.Will anyone catch him in time to stop him? Or will anyone care enough to help?*Do Not Read If This Could Possibly Trigger You*





	I Tried

Eren wakes up in the morning feeling more depressed than usual. He gets out of bed and starts to get ready for the day. He walks to the bathroom and washed his face, brushes his hair and teeth, and pins his bangs to the side with a black barrette. Then he walks back to his room to get dressed. He puts in a burgundy skirt, tucks in a long sleeves black and white striped shirt, pulls on thigh high socks, and puts on his combat boots, everything being slightly big because he's anorexic. He grabs his backpack and walks out of his bedroom door. In the hall, Eren sees his sister Eren.  
"Hey Mikasa," Eren says with a small smile. Mikasa just glanced at him and walks away quickly. Eren sighs and continues down the hall. "She hasn't been the same at all since mom died," Eren thinks with a sad smile. He soon reaches the living room, which is where he sees Levi, almost instantly brightening up.  
"Oi, brat! You look better than usual," Levi says. Eren blushes slightly at the comment.  
"T-thanks Levi," Eren says,"Are we going to start walking to school?"  
"We could always skip," Levi suggests with a smirk, knowing Eren will say no.  
"We can't do that," Eren tells him," Let's go."  
"Tch, fine," Levi says with a slightly annoyed face. Then they both head out the door. They're completely silent the whole entire walk there. When they get to school they see all of their friends.  
"Hey Eren! Hey Levi," Armin, a boy with shoulder length blonde hair, says.  
"Hey Armin," Eren and Levi say in unison. Soon they're surrounded by a chorus of hellos and heys from everyone, but above everything they hear a high pitched shriek. Everyone turns their heads to see none other than Hanji Zoe. Hanji rushes up to Eren and Levi.  
"Are you guys together yet? Are you guys going to date? Are you gong to get married?" Hanji says excitedly.  
"We don't feel that way about each other," Eren says and looks away with a blush. He looks over at Levi for a second, and sees a flash of emotion go through the silver eyes, but it's quickly frozen over with the usual bored look. Pretty soon the bell rings and they all go their separate ways to their lockers. Eren's almost to his locker when he hears a familiar voice behind him.  
"I hope you weren't planning on making it to class on time," Jean, Eren's bully, says. Eren sighs and turns around.  
"Can we just get this over with? Eren says sadly. At that, Jean lunges forward and punches him in the jaw. Eren staggers back and falls to the ground.  
"Wow, you're so gay that you can't even stand! Hah, fag," Jean says with a smirk. He kicks Eren in the ribs with so much force that he can barely breathe. "See you 'round fatty," Jean laughs as he walks away with a vicious smile spread on his face. Eren sits there crying for a while.  
Then he thinks,"Maybe I shouldn't be here. I'm not loved. I get beat up everyday, and my sister won't even talk to me anymore. I'm fat and worthless." He then takes out his phone to text Levi that he's going home early, then he walks out of the school, and begins the ten minute walk home. When he walks through the door he goes to the kitchen and grabs a small knife. He walks up to the bathroom and shuts the door, falling against it as soon as it's closed all the way.  
"I hate myself," he cries out," I don't want to be here anymore, I hate how everyone stares at me and makes fun of me. I'm so ugly that no one loves me. I can't go on anymore." He slowly stands up and looks into the hanging mirror on the wall. Looking into his own eyes, he sets the knife against his wrist, about to slice the skin open. Before he does, he stares into his eyes a little bit longer,"Goodbye," he whispers with tears in his eyes. Then all of a sudden, the door bursts open.  
"Brat, don't you dare continue," Levi yells as he rushes in and takes the knife,"I won't let you do this."  
"How'd you know I was going to do this?" Eren asks, tears still brimming in his eyes.  
"I felt like something bad was going to happen, so I came home and heard you yelling about not wanting to be here. But you have to be here," Levi says, obviously not wanting to say something.  
"Is there even a real reason I need to be here?" Eren asks with a glare.  
"Ugh, brat. Do I really need to say? I've never been good at feeling anyways but...I-" he stops halfway through,"I love you."  
"Y-you l-love me?" Eren asks, surprised.  
"I haven't been able to tell you because I was nervous and obviously I'm horrible at feelings. I love you too much to lose you, brat," Levi says with a slight blush and tears in his eyes.  
"But I really don't want to be here anymore. I hate myself," Eren cries, running over to Levi and hugging him tightly, while hurrying his head into Levi's chest. Levi stiffens for a second before slowly wrapping his arms around Eren.  
"I'll try and help you as much as I can brat. I could be your boyfriend if that'll help," Levi says with sort of a hopeful hint in his voice, but still with that bored expression on his face.  
"T-thanks Levi," Eren says, "and I'd love to call you my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a one part thing. (Unless you think this calls for a second)  
Well anyways, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated v v much :)


End file.
